Quick-connect fittings are commonly used to rapidly connect electrical cables with electrical boxes. The quick connect fittings usually include a straight-line bore within the body of the fitting which allows easy insertion of an electrical cable through the straight-line bore.
There are times however, when there is little available space around an electrical box for straight-line connection of an electrical cable thereto. In such a situation, an electrical fitting that enables a 90-degree bend of the electrical cable is sometimes preferred as it requires less available space around the electrical box and allows an installer to more easily connect an electrical cable to the box.
Some ninety-degree quick-connect electrical fittings have been proposed, but their internal bore commonly includes a substantially tight 90-degree bend through which it is difficult to pass the inserted electrical cable. Moreover, prior art ninety-degree fittings typically include tangs which are designed to grasp and hold the inserted cable but typically direct the inserted cable to the inside 90-degree elbow or bend of the ninety-degree passageway within the fitting. Unfortunately, directing the cable around the inside bend of the fitting makes it very difficult to insert and pass the electrical cable through the fitting. As a result of the placement and orientation of the tangs, it is difficult to push electrical cables though the internal bore or passageway. As a further disadvantage, the connector bodies of currently available ninety-degree quick-connect electrical fittings also are typically produced in two pieces, which drives up the fabrication costs of the fitting.
Accordingly, what is needed is an improved ninety-degree quick-connect electrical fitting which allows easy insertion of electrical cables through the internal passageway of the connector while still enabling a ninety degree bend in the cable. More preferably, the ninety-degree quick-connect electrical fitting should be constructed of a one-piece connector body. Furthermore, the ninety-degree quick-connect electrical fitting should include tangs which direct the inserted cable toward the outside bend of the internal ninety degree passageway within the fitting.